Among Vines and Ink
by DiscoSludge
Summary: An AU centered around Namine and Roxas. Namine goes on a trip to the jungle for her English course. There she meets Roxas who seems to be normal at first but hides a dark secret centering around her past.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. I only own the surnames. :)**

Oh what would I give to be out of this wretched jungle with all of it's disgusting vines and questionable substances on the ground. Ugh, and the stale smell of rotten fruit pierces the air like daggers. My guide seems to be just fine though, taking it all in like a drunken man at a bar. We keep walking though and I feel the young man next to me shuffle uncomfortably.

"It's always bugs, why's it always gotta be bugs?" He seems to be questioning himself as he swats away a few flies. Yes, the bugs here are plenty. Plenty enough to last a lifetime. I'm just glad I'm one of the fortunate ones who packed spray. I shuffle through my bag and find it, turning to face him.

"Bug spray?" It's more of a gift than an offer as he takes it quickly and sprays himself and the area surrounding him. I try not to chuckle though it's hard considering how ridiculous he looks. Relief is apparent in his face though as he gives me the bottle back. It's almost empty.

"Ugh, Thanks miss," He sighs then looks down at me. I realize that he's quite large, almost the size of my giant uncle Louie. His hair takes up a lot of height though, being quite spiky and black. "I'm Zack Fair, here on strictly business," Did he just throw a wink at me? "And what might your name be miss?" He asks. Ah, so a business man. Fantastic, those are the types you don't want to get involved with.

"My name is Namine Renas, I'm here for a writing project." I introduce myself as politely as possible without giving away too much information. Just as mother taught. He smiles and places a burly hand on my shoulder.

"Well don't tell anyone this Namine, but I was also coming out to this jungle to perhaps find myself a wife," I can't tell if he's joking or not. "You wouldn't happen to know one do you?" Nope, not joking.

"Well, ah no. Not as of current, but perhaps you'll meet someone later on at camp?" It comes out as a question rather than a reassurance but that's alright. Don't want to give him the wrong idea. He smiles and chuckles to himself, taking his giant hand off of my tiny shoulder.

Our little group continues trekking through this horrible jungle. Our guide chops away at vines, trees, and anything he can get his hands on. I would go on about how he looked a bit like a crazy neanderthal, but I won't. Even though he does with his dark orange hair and his huge, mammoth-like body. Not to mention his face. That horribly rugged face.

The bugs are getting lesser as the smell of fire increases. Either we're getting closer to the camp or there is a forest-fire. I would prefer to think the former.

I bet my professor is laughing at his own witty behavior. That terrible man. He offered an all-expenses paid trip to the jungle for a research project. Of course, me being the idiotic freshman that I am, decided to oblige and take the trip. I knew there was something behind that sly smile. And now here I am, plunging myself into a foreign jungle somewhere in the middle nowhere with a group of people I don't even know. Hoorah.

Finally, just as I begin to think that the guide may not no exactly where he's going, he slices through an especially thick group of branches. Then there it is. My life for the next two months. A dingy camp with quite a few small tents. It can only be described as hastily thrown together. You can tell though people have been living here for a bit.

Clotheslines are home to towels, pants, shirts, socks, anything really that can be dried. Pots and pans are scattered about, some in a big bucket of water with bubbles protruding and others placed on crates and burners. Crates are everywhere. In fact, I don't believe I've ever seen so many crates before in my life. There is a small fire in the middle of the site and few people sit around it as it's quite warm outside. According to the guide book though it will be getting very cold for the night. I also think that I can hear a small stream nearby. That can mean only one thing. Bugs. Bugs and Mosquitoes. Fantastic.

Our guide directs us to our tents where two people can bunk together. There are one or two large tents probably used for eating, one probably used for meetings, and one probably used for social things. Like parties. Ugh, I can't even think of the word as my stomach just did a little flip. Wonderful.

Zack is bunked with another young man. This one seems to be just as energetic. He's got spiky hair as well, though it's brown and it's volume isn't as big as Zack's.

The guide leads me to my tent and I drag my carry-ons with me into it. It's quite small and the inside consists of two cots with crates next to them acting as nighstands. The other cot already has it's sleepingbag and sheets spread on it and two suitcases lie at the foot of it. Well, looks like my roommate wasn't in my group. The other side's nightstand consists of a box of tissues, an electric alarm clock, and a lantern with a few books underneath it.

I decide it would be most polite and best to unpack before my bunkmate gets back from whatever she may be doing. So I begin to unload my small things that I'll put on my crate. There's a few notepads, a box of pencils, a cross, and a picture of me and my father. I spread my sleeping bag on my cot after wiping it down with a few wet-wipes. I then proceed to spread my sheets over the sleeping bag for the warmer nights. I put my other bags at the foot of my cot.

Before I know it my side starts to look more and more home-y. I take the small schedule out of my pocket and check the time. Apparently it's time for dinner. Wow, does time really fly that fast? My bunkmate isn't even back yet. Where is she?

I figure it would be best just to go eat dinner and she might be back after wards. So I head over towards one of the larger tents where a collaboration of voices rise from.

It's astounding how much bigger this tent looks inside. There are picnic table set in two straight rows coming down the sides with a bar at the head of the tent. I pass a few occupied table and get some looks. Maybe it's what I'm wearing. Maybe it's how I look. Either way I get quite a few confused glances. I go up to the bar and wait in line behind a tall man with bright red hair. It's also quite spiky.

"New kid, right?" He asks and it takes me a few seconds to realize he's talking to me. He turns around and looks down at me.

"Um yes actually." I say trying to peek around him and get a look at what I'll be eating for dinner tonight .

"You must be from the new group that came in today," He explains and a mischevious glint is in his bright, green eyes. "You'll want to sit with Kairi, that red-head, over there with the bright eyes. She'll be more than happy to welcome you." He finishes explaining as the line just starts to move forward. I send him a quick thank you and continue on.

The dinner may be less than desirable, but it's not that bad. Oatmeal is fine if you add just enough cinnamon-sugar. I take the green-eye's advice and head over towards Kairi. She scans me quickly right before I sit down then smiles.

"Hello!" She greets perkily. She is quite pretty with short, red hair that falls just in the right places. Her eyes are bright and blue, filled with happiness. She wears a white tank top that shows off her figure and khaki shorts with tennis shoes. I realize that I'm a bit jealous of how pretty she comes across as.

"Hi, I'm Namine Renas, I just came in today." I feel a bit humbled as I came today not looking my finest. Long, blonde hair that I didn't curl or anything so it lays limply on my shoulders. I wore a tee-shirt and khaki capris, nothing too pretty. I did, though, put on some makeup highlighting my eyes so perhaps I look alright. Not that I have a mirror to check though.

"Oh cool! I'm Kairi Vin. This here is my boyfriend Sora Turrow," She motions to the boy sitting next to her and I realize that it's the same boy with the spiky hair that is bunking with Zack. I wonder if they're getting along. "Where are you from?" She asks, wonder in her eyes.

"Oh, I'm actually from England. Wales to be exact. I've lived there with my father since I can remember." I always hate telling people where I was from and who I've lived with. But they always asked with my accent, curiosity is a common thing.

"That's amazing!" Kairi states excitedly. Sora turns towards me from a conversaiton he was having with a silver-haired boy sitting next to him.

"Wait, do you know my brother?" He asks. I don't quite understand his question. Just because I'm british I would know his cousin? Perhaps the brains went to his brother instead. So I try to place the last name but can't think of anything.

"Sora, just because she's english and your brother was in England doesn't mean she knows him." Kairi sighs, exasperated. Good, I'm not the only one who saw the flaw in that question. But Sora's face remains hopeful and it's, dare I say, almost cute. He reminds me of a small puppy.

"No, I'm sorry I don't recognize that last name." I apologize because his big, blue eyes are boring into my own small periwinkle ones. "But maybe if I see a face..." That was my attempt at trying to make up for it.

"Well he's here, I just don't know where right now," Sora says as he begins to look around the room.

Kairi and I hold small talk about our families and things like that for the rest of the dinner. More and more people file in as the night goes on. Sora's face lights up as a young man with blonde hair enters the tent. He begins motioning for the young man to sit with us.

"So what are you here for?" Kairi asks, ignoring Sora. The blond boy goes over and talks to green-eyes for a few minutes then begins to walk towards our table.

"Um, I'm and english major and I came here for a muse trip if you will." I explain. As I finish explaining the boy comes over and sits down next to me. I find this strange for a few seconds before realizing that the seat next to me is the only open one. Okay, nevermind not so strange. Kairi's eyes light up again.

"That's so exciting!" She adds as Sora starts up a conversation with the blonde. "I'm actually here for cataloging things for my biology course. I'm majoring in biology you know. Both me and Sora." She clutches his arm and he dives into the conversation.

"This is my brother Roxas. He was studying in England for a while so that's kind of why I thought you would know him." Roxas turns towards me and holds out his hand to shake.

"Like my brother said, my name is Roxas Turrow." For a moment it almost feels like he's going to say more but doesn't. I shake his hand and introduce myself in turn.

"Namine Renas, what were you studying in England if I may ask?" I ask. His blue eyes study mine for a moment before turning to face Sora.

"Hunting techniques." He says quietly. I feel like this may be some sort of secret thing because Sora's face also shows some sort of weird solemness. Kairi just looks confused. Roxas' lips seem to be permanantly downturned, for he's frowing. He was also frowning when he walked in and even when we introduced.

"Oh, so I'm assuming that's why you're here." I snark. I'm usually not the snarky type but something about him made me want to make him angry. Is that strange? He chuckles without a smile and nods. Darn it. Kairi clears her throat and stands up.

"Well I think me and Sora are going to go work on some laundry." She says quietly, winking down at Sora. I don't want to know what that means. Then they both leave leaving me with this debby-downer, but not before Sora can give a small smirk to his brother just as they leave the tent.

"So, Sora is your brother." I break the silence. Roxas looks at me and smirks. Finally, a smile. A small smile but a smile nontheless. And it actually looks quite good on him. I may be a bit embarassed to admit but he's actually quite handsome. What with his blonde, spiky hair and his brother's bright blue eyes. His face is almost a stoic edition's of his brother's face.

"Unfortunately." He jokes. At least I hope it's a joke. He sends a quick laugh after so I do the same. Yes, this is not awkward at all. At all. "He's alright, but sometimes is a little out-of-it." He finishes explaining. I nod.

"I've always wished to have a sister or brother." I say, and though I may not mean it, it sounds wistful. Roxas throws me a sympathetic look.

"You're an only child?" He continues when I nod. "Well, sometimes that's a good thing, sometimes it's not." He says quietly. I smile a bit and then realize something. The tent is starting to clear out. Maybe it's time we leave. He notices it as well.

"Oh, I should be getting back to my tent." I say quietly and I realize that I'm blushing. Why am I blushing? What am I? A schoolgirl? He nods and stands up, says goodbye, and leaves. Leaving me to my thoughts.

**Author's Note: An AU set in a jungle-like atmosphere. A weird one, but probably one of my best's. Here's the first chapter and I hope you enjoys! AN AU, NAMINE/ROXAS, RATED T, LONG-TERM, NAMINE'S POV. :D **

**Enjoy! Review if you like! Review if you don't like! Give me criticism! Tell me what you like about it! Tell me what you don't like! Just please REVIEW! :)))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts. :))**

I think the time now is around 10 at night. I'm sitting here waiting in my tent for my bunk mate whose prescense can still be marked as absent. I've kept replaying the conversation between me Sora, Kairi, and Roxas. I seemed to have made some friends. It appears.

I started rambling in my notebooks, writing about the most trivial things. One was about the terrible toilet paper here. I'm far too worried about this bunk mate I've even yet to meet. So I start doodling on the margins of my papers. Pictures of plants, trees, and birds scatter across my notebook and I realize that I've also doodled Kairi a couple of times. She is surrounded by male-admirers. Not surprising, she reminds me a bit of a friend I used to have back in England. Before mother died.

No, don't think about it. Put it out of your mind.

I've also taken to drawing Sora. He's drinking a glass of water...strange. It seems like an odd thing to draw, and it is. I don't know why I drew it. Perhaps boredom is controlling my hands like a puppeteer to his puppets.

Of course I've drawn Roxas as well. He's looking in a mirror. So I suppose you could say that I drew him twice. That's trivial though. Suddenly, as I'm swimming through my thoughts, the tent flap is opened and someone walks in.

This must be my bunk mate. She is tall. Like extremely tall. With long, dark brown hair that flows easily with the breeze. Her eyes are ruby red and big, displaying naivety and innocence. Much like my own do. Her most ehem noticeablefeature would probably be the same thing that attracts men. If you know what I mean.

Anyway, she quickly looks over at me in alarm. She's probably thinking that I'm some sort of intruder. But then it's clear on her face that she realizes that I must be her roommate. So she walks over towards me and holds out her hand.

"Tifa Lockhart, senior at Kyoto University, majoring in the arts and professional female boxing champion. Your name?" She asks, taking my hand quickly and shaking it. Professional female boxing champion? Remind me not to mess with her on her bad days. And a senior to boot. I introduce myself politely and she flashes a bright smile. "You're the blonde that my brother was talking about." She quietly concludes to herself.

"What?" I ask. Who's her brother? And why was he talking about me? A flashing warning sign replayed in my head a couple of times.

"Oh, sorry you probably don't recognize the last name. My brother is Zack Fair, he was probably the one telling you that he was looking for a wife. Don't believe him, he's a weirdo and a flirt to boot." Tifa explains then sits on her bed and slips off her boots. Ah, so that's her brother. I can actually see the resemblance now that she points out their relation.

"May I ask where you were before now?" I ask. I mean, how many places can one go in the middle of an empty jungle in the middle of the night? Well...nevermind don't answer that.

"Oh, yeah I was just looking at the stars. It's kind of a thing I like to do whenever I go on study trips," She says wistfully. "Oh I drew a picture, you wanna see?" She asks and before I can answer she already has a sketchpad out to show me. She flips to a page with a collection of small pencil twinkles and shadowing reminiscent of Van Goh. I would be jealous if I was a student in her class. But thankfully I'm able to enjoy just how pretty this sketch is.

"That's wonderful." I say quietly, looking at the picture. She places the notepad on her crate and smiles.

"Thanks," and a small blush creeps to her cheeks. Ah, so she's bashful. "Now if you don't excuse me, I'll be going to bed. Long day and all." She flicks her lantern off and puts the sheets on, quickly falling into slumber.

I think I'll attempt to do the same.

So I turn towards my lantern and it flickers off. I lay under the sheets and close my eyes, ready for the sandman to carry me off to my dreams. Whether I have them or not. But that doesn't happen. I am still just laying there. The silent whispers of people filter very easily into our tent and I can hear almost everyone's whisper-conversations with perfect clarity. I can also hear the mosquitoes buzzing around outside our tent. Thank goodness for mosquito nets.

It takes a few hours but I think I've finally fallen asleep. That's the thing with me. It's hard to tell whether I am asleep or not because my dreams are so clear. Tonight I dream of arriving to the jungle on boat and see Sora drinking a glass of water. I also see Kairi and Tifa yelling at each other. Fighting over something. Roxas looks in a mirror and sees death so he cries. I don't understand it either, but I pretend it's normal and move on.

I wake up around 6 in the morning thanks to all the talking going on in camp. I can hear birds cawing and bugs crawling and realize that I really didn't get a good night's sleep last night. My arms are covered in bug bites and I think I may have contracted a cold from being too chilly last night.

I look to the bed next to me and realize that Tifa is already up and gone, probably drawing birds or plants or something. I get up and regain my balance, quickly heading over towards the mirror and vanity in our tent. Apparently somebody put that in there last night when we were both asleep.

My face looks like I've been through hell and back and my hair is flying around in all directions. I look a bit like I've slept on the ground with a touch of crazy to throw in the mix. Alright, time to rearrange.

I manage to find a hairbrush in my bag and I run it through my hair enough times to make it look less all-directions and more crazy so I just decide to sweep it up into a high ponytail. I don't put any makeup on, nor any perfume for it would attract the bus. Instead I cover myself in bugspray, grab my toothbrush and toothpaste, and head to the creek.

Others are there, brushing their teeth and washing their faces. I'm quite hesistant though considering animals could possibly place their reccess in this water. But I need to have clean teeth and a clean face so I go along with it. As I'm lifting my head I can see a blob of red take a seat next to me and look over towards them. Green eyes.

"Morning lovely." He says quietly, adjusting his eyes to the sunlight. I look over at him and smile politely. Don't want to make a bad fir-er second impression. Even though his eyes show something behind them.

"Good morning," I return the greeting though cut off the lovely. I don't think many respectable men would prefer to be called lovely. I digress. "I never got your name yesterday, what would It happen to be?" I ask, placing my toothbrush and toothpaste back in their bag.

"Eh, My name's Axel and I prefer not to give away my last name." He says, his eyes scanning the stream for eavesdroppers. I wonder why he's so secretive. "Uh, listen I have to tell you something Namin-" But he's cuts off and his eyes are on the other side of the stream. Roxas stands quietly across from us, washing his face. Axel closes his eyes for a moment then gets up and leaves. I don't understand. He didn't say goodbye or anything. And how did he know my name? Eh, someone probably told him or something.

I look back over across the river and Roxas is staring in my direction. I send a quick wave and he returns it tentatively before getting up and walking away. I don't quite understand why he was on the other side of the stream as the tents were on my side. Nobody seemed to be going over to that side either. Strange, he must be a loner. How lonely.

Well I seem to have done my business here so I leave, making sure my area is clean before leaving. As I get back to the camp, a small group of females sit close together, gossiping and telling stories. I would join them but a name peeps out of the group and makes its way over to my ears.

"Yes, I heard that Kairi was going to break up with him..." Is about the only small tidbit I can make out. But that's confusing enough. Kairi breaking up with Sora? For some reason that strikes me as odd considering that those two seem closer than siamese twins and that is a task almost impossible to accomplish. And these girls, well they were gossiping like catty teenagers. I suppose high school _does _never end though, as they say.

I continue on back to my tent, hoping this bit of gossip wasn't particularly true. If it was then it would break my heart. Kairi seems like such a sweet girl, so naïve almost. I would hate to see her break like that.

But my thoughts are cut short as I enter the tent and see who is in it. Roxas who seems to be questioning Tifa. He quickly sees me then leaves the tent, nodding to me quietly. How did he get over here so fast? What was he asking Tifa? But more importantly, why do I get the feeling it isn't good?

**Thanks so much to Foolish Heart Masquerade for her wonderful review! You don't know how much that meant to me, thank you! And Enjoy!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the characters depicted. :)**

Chapter 3

My decisions are usually calculated, ran over, and thought about for quite a while before I actually _try _to go through with them. This one however...

"Roxaswait!" It comes out a quite jumbled mess but when I exit the tent and he's standing there facing me I know that he must have heard.

"What uh...what were talking about with Tifa?" I try to make it sound casual, but with me saying it, it most likely sounds like I'm anxious. He looks back inside the tent for a few seconds then his deep, blue eyes turn back towards me.

"Nothing really, just something about Kairi." and either he is a very good liar or that was the truth. I couldn't really be sure. One of my eyebrows shoots up and he can tell I'm skeptical. Good, because I am.

"Kairi's birthday is coming up and I was just discussing with Tifa what we should get her." Roxas's voice was smooth and clear. It was almost as if I was talking with a salesman which is when I knew he was lying.

"No, I heard you say my name," I begin"Why did you say my name?" My voice is bit shaky and worried. I hoped they weren't talking about me. This morning had just been strange. First, Axel being all suspicious, and now Roxas? Oh boy.

"Do you want me to be honest?" He asks. I nod my head and he sighs, total impatience apparent in his eyes. "Alright then, come with me." He offers his hand and I furrow my eyebrows. What? Where? Where on earth could he be taking me?

"Where on earth are you taking me?" Well, that was blunt I should say. Roxas looks down at his hand then back up at me.

"It's about Kairi, c'mon." He shakes his hand a bit and I finally agree to go with him, however frightened I may be. So I place my hand in his and he begins to lead me away from my tent. But before we're totally out of sight I manage to peek back over my shoulder and into my tent where Tifa just _happens _to be smirking and watching us.

We walk for quite a while before we finally reach a thick batch of trees and I know there's no possibility that we'll be able to get through that. But, once again may I add, Roxas proves me wrong by moving the trees to the side to offer a dark hole in a rock. Nope, not going. I'm turning around right now.

"Wait, we're not there yet." Roxas stops me and pulls me back a little. I try to release my hand but his grip is so tight. I must say though, it's not all too unpleasant. His hands are quite warm and soft, but uh...I digress.

"I don't care I refuse to go through a _cave_." I try not to sound too snooty, but apparently that won't be happening. Although, I must admit I have the right to sound snooty. Caves are detestable things that should be obliterated, in my opinion of course.

"C'mon it's short and I'll be there the whole time." He tries to sound comforting but I can tell he's forcing it. Roxas being comforting is unnatural, like a wolf being a mother to lambs. But I suppose it can happen because I finally nod and he flashes me a smile. And it's a beautiful, genuine smile. I'm sold, let's go.

He leads me through the tunnel-cave and I suppose it's not that bad. You can still hear the numerous sounds of the jungle and the light dripping of water, and of course Roxas is mumbling things about the forecast next to me to squelch the silence.

"It's supposed to rain tomorrow so I guess we should get the tarps ready. You brought a tarp right?" I nod and he continues on about protecting the food.

Finally we're brought to a wall of green moss hanging down and a vision of a clearing peeks through the open slots. Roxas clears his throat and walks over to the wall, releasing my hand and moving the moss to the side.

I walk into the clearing and literally I don't have words to describe it. But I'll try. A big, beautiful pond of clear, bright blue water sits in the middle of the clearing. Palm trees and regular trees fit in a circle around it. Beautiful birds of paradise float and fly around the trees, cawing and creating fascinating songs.

"Oh my," I say after a few seconds. Roxas places a hand on my shoulder. "This is simply amazing." I stutter as I take a few steps forward. Roxas follows suit.

"We're going to take Kairi here for her birthday, maybe go for a picnic or something. Would you like to uh, join us?" I don't know if refusing is even an option at this point so of course my reply is obvious.

"Of course!" I reply happily. There's a small scratch of land by the pond and now that I think about it this would be the perfect place for a picnic. "But wait..." Oh boy, here comes Namine, ready to kill the mood. "I've been hearing some things." Roxas's patient eyes seem to rush me to continue.

"Well, I could have sworn that I heard some girls gossiping about Kairi and Sora. It's probably just rumors but..." Roxas smiles gently and pats my shoulder. What am I, a dog?

"I understand, people have been talking about them breaking up. Don't worry, they're still strong. But I appreciate your concern." And it's clear in his eyes that he really does appreciate my concern. And I happen to appreciate the fact that he brought me here, so I suppose we're even.

"Oh, good," I fiddle with a strand of my hair nervously. Old habits die hard I suppose. "I hate gossip." Roxas nods in agreement and begins to lead me over to the water. I can't even allow myself to refuse so I follow obediently. He takes off his shoes and dips his feet in. Why, why would he do that? That water could be filled with snakes. Or ameobas. Or both. I cringe inwardly thinking of the diseases in there.

"C'mon," He tugs at my hand a bit and I suppose I can always wash my feet off. Plus the water doesn't look too dirty. So I take a seat next to him and place my feet inside the warm, comforting water. It's very peaceful for a few seconds before Roxas cuts in.

"Y'know, my father knew your father," Shock strikes me. Really? Maybe that's why him and Sora seem so familiar. "You said Renas is your last name, my father knew a Mr. Renas who had a daughter me and Sora's age. It's crazy, but I think me and you used to be playmates when we were really young." He lets out an uncharacteristic chuckle. Wow, that would be simply adorable. What was my life, just one big romantic comedy? Well, no, not really I suppose.

"That's funny, I had a feeling I knew you two from somewhere before." I offer him a warm smile and he smirks. Yeah, I could get used to the jungle I suppose. If people like Roxas lived here, I would be here in a flash every summer! But something stirs my thoughts. Time. Ugh, Time is always the catalyst for ruining moments. Always...

"Oh, It looks like it's breakfast time. C'mon let's go get Tifa and we can all eat together." Yes, let's. We both get up and exit the tiny, baby paradise.

"So, what did you guys do?" Tifa asks casually while swooping her long, dark hair into a ponytail. I look over at her and she sends me a wink indicating that she means something much more. Hah, my life isn't _that _exciting.

"He just showed me the little oasis and we talked a bit," I explain."Did you know that I used to be friends with him before I can even remember?" I ask. She mocks shock with an overexagerrated yes. I sigh and

"Just promise me one thing Namine." Tifa's voice suddenly sounds serious and she seems almost concerned. "Don't get involved with the Turrow family. I mean, I know Roxas is nice and all but their issues are just too much for a girl to handle." She explains, beginning to exit the tent. I follow after her. Sora's family? But Sora and Roxas are so kind, how could their family be anything less?

"I mean I know Kairi's all smiley in the day, but you don't want to be crying yourself to sleep like her everynight, okay?" She places a hand on my shoulder and looks down at me. I suppose I could say yes, so I nod my head and she smiles. "Good." and we continue on to the Dining tent. But what...what could she mean "crying yourself to sleep at night?"

Kairi seems like such a happy person. I couldn't possibly have guessed that she cries herself to sleep at night. What is so bad about the Turrow family that makes her do _that? _But my questions quickly roll off my shoulders as I'm greeted in the mess hall by the warm smiles of my new friends.

**A/N: Yes, yes this is a pretty short chapter, but I'm having a bit of a writer's block right now so it's probably the best I can do atm. Once again thanks to the wonderful review from Foolish Heart Masquerade. You give me the inspiration to keep this story going! Here's chapter 3, enjoy!**


End file.
